Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être
by HPDramione
Summary: Voici ma première OS sur Luna Lovegood. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je m'excuse d'avance pour la pourriture plus ou moins grande du texte suivant mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est ma toute première sur elle. Cet OS se déroule lors des 9 ans de Luna. Vous savez, l'année où elle a perdu sa mère... Bon, ben, bonne lecture!


**"Maman, maman! Y'a un Nargole, bah, y s'est bagarré avec un Joncheruine et y dit que c'est la faute du Joncheruine**, criais-je en courant vers ma mère, une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

**- Calme-toi chérie! C'est pas bien ce qu'ils ont fait, ils sont où?**

**- Je sais p...** J'étais repartie vers elle en courant et je chassais un Ronflak Cornu présent à côté d'elle. **Pardon maman, t'avais un Ronflak Cornu sur ton épaule!"**

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire que je lui rendis, et je retournais m'amuser avec les Nargoles. Ils ne tiennent pas en place. Ah... J'ai oublié de me présenter, c'est ça? Je suis Luna Lovegood, fille de Xenophilius et Milly Lovegood. Heu... Pardonnez-moi, il faut que je retourne m'occuper des Nargoles, ils sont en train de se tirer la langue et les cheveux!

* * *

J'étais retournée m'amuser avec mes amis, nous étions dans le jardin. Je courais gaiement en tentant de les attraper.

**"Hop! J't'ai eu!"**

Je m'amusais comme une folle. D'accord, les Nargoles piquaient les Joncheruines, qui contre-attaquaient, et ça recommençait, n'empêche qu'on s'amusait bien. Avec un Ronflak Cornu, on se regarda et haussa les épaules. Ils se disputent sans arrêt. J'ai cru apercevoir, non même, j'en suis sûre, un Enormus à Babilles. Je me suis approchée, mais il est parti.

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

* * *

Les Nargoles et les Joncheruines, pas les Ronflaks parce qu'ils sont plus calmes, venaient de me promettre de bien s'entendre pendant 2 heures. J'en profitais donc pour retourner voir ma mère.

**"Coucou ma puce. Ils se sont calmés?**

**- Oui maman, ils font une trêve de 2 heures.**

**- C'est bien."**

Elle était en train de préparer une potion de couleur verte, fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils mais retrouvant son expression douce tout aussi tôt. Ma mère est une femme extraordinaire. Je me mis à aller chercher rapidement une chaise, que je transportais avec ma petite force de fille de 9 ans, m'assis et les observa, elle et ce qu'elle faisait, avec grand intérêt. J'apprécie tellement la voir lorsqu'elle travaille! Elle me sourit.

**"Dis maman, c'est quand que je vais à Poudlard?**

**- 2 ans, Luna, 2 ans**, me dit-elle en souriant, tout en restant concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

**- 2 ans! C'est trop! Pffffff... Y'a pas des potions pour faire avancer le temps?**

**- Non**, dit-elle en riant, **on ne peut pas faire avancer le temps avec des potions. Et puis, dis, heureusement!**

**- Mouais... Mais je suis tellement impatiente!"**

Elle m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.

**"On l'a tous été, trésor. Même les Joncheruines, les Nargoles et les Ronflaks Cornus, parce que tu sais, quand tu vas à l'école, eux, ils t'accompagnent.**

**- Ah bon?**

**- Oui, ils vont se réfugier dans tes oreilles."**

Un sourire illumina mon visage et mes yeux pétillèrent.

**"Donc à Poudlard on se verra toujours?**

**- Toujours.**

**- Et maman, tu peux me raconter encore l'histoire des maisons s'il te plaît?**

**- Si tu veux ma grande. Il y a bien longtemps vivaient 4 sorciers très puissants. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de créer une école. Une école de sorcellerie. Godric Gryffondor aimait le courage et la force, Rowena Serdaigle préférait l'intelligence et l'envie d'apprendre, Salazar Serpentard favorisait la ruse, et Helga Poufsouffle aimait mieux la loyauté et la patience. Comme tu le constates, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes points de vue. Alors, quelques Joncheruines leur vinrent en aide, en leur proposant un système pour qu'ils soient d'accord. Ce système fut approuvé par tous, et ainsi naquirent les 4 maisons. **

**- Vouah! Et maman, moi, tu pense que je serais dans laquelle des maisons?**

**- Je pense que tu seras à Serdaigle.**

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être_

**- Et comment tu le sais?**

**- Je ne fais que supposer, ma puce. Les Nargoles me l'ont chuchoté. **

**- Ah d'accord! Et c'est quoi le fantôme de Serdaigle?"**

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être, là-bas, ce sont les érudits_

Et ma mère me conta l'histoire des fantômes que j'aimais tant écouter, tandis qu'intéressée, je l'observais les yeux ronds. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, un silence s'ensuivit.

**"Maman?**

**- Oui?**

**- Tu me fais penser à la mer.**

**- Pourquoi ça?**

**- Avec tes jolis yeux bleus comme l'océan en été, et ta robe bleue aussi, tes cheveux comme le sable et des chaussures comme les coquillages, les moules bleues."**

Elle me sourit et me remercia. Encore un silence, où je la regardais toujours manier sa potion. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais ma mère est une femme vraiment extraordinaire.

**"Tu sais maman, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu un Enormus à Babilles. Pendant pas longtemps.**

**- C'est fantastique trésor! Un Enormus à Babilles? C'est très rare.**

**- C'est aussi ce que je pensais! Mais il est pas resté longtemps. Maman, un Nargole est en train de voler au-dessus de ta tête."**

Ma mère secoua la tête et fit partir le Nargole. Lui, il a disparu. C'est pas grave, tant pis.

**"Maman!"**

Je n'avais pas dit ça avec le ton que j'employais habituellement. Non. Là, c'était plus la peur. Quelque chose me disait qu'il y allait avoir un problème.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chér..."**

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait ajouté une plante dans sa potion. J'ai compris que la plante était en trop. J'ai compris que c'était ça, le problème. J'ai compris. Mais trop tard.

Ma mère était au sol, les yeux ouverts et le visage bienveillant. Bienveillant, mais comme éteint. Je commençais à pleurer. Là, j'espère ne pas avoir compris. Je m'approche d'elle, touche son cou, son poignet. Elle ne fait rien. Je ne sens rien. Pas de "boum... boum... boum..." régulier. Je pleure encore plus. Là j'ai compris que tout à l'heure, j'avais vraiment compris. Si j'avais su... Si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurai profité de tous nos moments ensemble! J'en aurai profité! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette potion ait un problème? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cet ingrédient explose? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette potion ait mal tourné? _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tue ma mère?_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour à Poudlard. Enfin. Depuis le temps que je l'attendais... Je repense à ma mère. Si la potion n'avait pas mal tourné, cette femme extraordinaire serait peut être là, à me faire coucou, en me faisant promettre de lui envoyer un Nargole pour qu'il vole lui apporter un lettre, un peu comme les hiboux. Mais non. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas de chevelure blonde. Pas d'yeux bleus. _Pas ma maman._

* * *

**Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême**  
**Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit**  
**Je veux bien me manger moi-même**  
**Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.**

**Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,**  
**Font pâl'figure auprès de moi**  
**Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,**  
**Chacun se soumet à mon choix.**

**Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête**  
**Le Choixpeau a toujours raison**  
**Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête**  
**Pour connaitre votre maison.**

**Si vous allez à Gryffondor**  
**Vous rejoindrez les courageux,**  
**Les plus hardis et les plus forts**  
**Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.**

**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,**  
**Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal**  
**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler**  
**Et leur patience est proverbiale.**

**_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_**  
**_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_**  
**_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_**  
**_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._**

**Vous finirez à Serpentard**  
**Si vous êtes plutôt malin,**  
**Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards**  
**Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**

**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant**  
**Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein**  
**Tu seras en de bonnes mains**  
**Car je suis un chapeau pensant !**

Telle était la chanson du Choixpeau magique. Lorsque ce fut à mon tour d'aller vers lui, je m'avançais. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur, maman elle-même a dit que j'irais sûrement à Serdaigle. Mrs McGonnagall, il me semble qu'elle s'appelait comme ça, posa le drôle de chapeau sur ma tête. Sitôt le Choixpeau posé, il dit haut et fort:

**"Serdaigle!"**

Alors, ma baguette toujours derrière mon oreille, le visage rayonnant, je m'avançais vers la table de Serdaigle, qui était à présent ma table. Tu as vu, maman? Les Nargoles avaient raison! Et toi aussi! J'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander, il m'a dit Serdaigle!

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être, là-bas, ce sont les érudits, qui ont envie de tout connaître._


End file.
